


God is a Giant Woman

by no_sushi4you



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon compliant-ish, Diamond Authority - Freeform, Diamond Authority formation headcanon, Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld, Gen, Headcanon, How Diamonds are made, I know nothing about space, I know the bare minimum of the difference between stars and planets now after a brief google search, I'm not an astronomer, Legs from here to homeworld spoilers, Minor Violence, Pink Diamond, Spoilers, Steven Universe spoilers, White Diamond Headcanon, brief being that I spent fifteen minutes reading one article lol, or an astrophysicist, pay no mind to me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_sushi4you/pseuds/no_sushi4you
Summary: Basically just my headcanon after watching "Legs from Here to Homeworld".Headcanons include...1. How I think the diamonds were form and why White Diamond is different from them2. A kind of power dynamic





	God is a Giant Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Turn back now if you don't want spoilers

Her being was created from a white dwarf that had crystallized. She spent eons floating through space. Alone but never lonely until one moment during her existence she decided that she would like to have someone’s presence to be in.

The sentient diamond took a small bit of its own life force and placed it into the core of a star and proceeded to wait. Two eons pass before Yellow emerges, tall and proud. The entire star becomes the light with which Yellow was able to form her physical being with.

The star turned diamond noticed over time that the being that she had created with the intent of it being her equal was not quite what she had in mind. She had wanted a being that had the power of permanence and while Yellow had the ability to disrupt a gem's physical form, the gem's being always came back the same as they were previously. There was nothing truly permanent about it. With that in mind, White Diamond sought out another star and took a bit more of her own light than she had with Yellow and buried it deep in the core of the star.

It takes half the time that it took Yellow to form for Blue to emerge. As before, the star becomes the light that enables Blue to manifest herself and the core of the star rests on her chest in the shape of a diamond.

Over time, White notices that while Blue can continuously alter the gems' emotional states when she’s within the vicinity, the newest diamond cannot completely alter a gem's being permanently. The star deems her second diamond a failure.

Eons more pass and the reach of her light, Homeworld, has spread to the furthest corners of the galaxy before White feels the need to try one last time to create a being that's as close to her as possible. This time, she carefully buries her light into the surface of a newly formed planet.

This is the most of herself that she has ever given up. This also means that this diamond will be the last that she ever creates. White fears that she's put too much power into this dream; given too much by this point, but she's desperate for someone who will relate to her. Blue has Yellow and Yellow has Blue. The gems she had created to complete her in ways that she couldn't explain end up being each other’s halves.

It takes more time than it took Yellow and Blue combined for the last diamond to emerge. She's smaller than the other two by leagues and White almost lashes out in rage at the thought of another imperfect diamond-- this one even worse than the last two. Instead, the star makes the decision to ignore her newest diamond-- until Pink brings a cracked pearl to her in hopes of being saved weeks after her emergence.

"Please! White! I-I don't know how this happened but--!"

White says that there's nothing that she can do for this pearl. It wasn't the first time a gem had cracked, and it wouldn't be the last. From the corners of Pink's eyes, the star sees tears emerge and as they fall, the crack heals and from the previously cracked pearl, a shining form emerges. The light settles as a pink pearl looks up in wonder.

"My... diamond?"

After that, White makes sure to visit Pink constantly and she smiles serenely down at the being she's created that can _heal_ a cracked gem. Pink is excited to finally have White's attention and White takes it upon herself to keep Pink from harm. She orders quartz soldiers to keep Pink on Homeworld and not to let her have access to any of the ships’ hangers.

Two millennia pass before White is faced with Pink who seems to be pouting up at her. The tiny diamond’s arms are crossed over her chest and the star can’t help but find her latest diamond to be adorable.

"Starlight, what's wrong?"

"I want to go out! I want to see Yellow and Blue! Why can't I go see them White?"

White looks down and just smiles before patting Pink's head. "Because it's much too dangerous for you out there, Starlight. You're needed here. Imagine if a damaged gem didn't get attention from you immediately because you were out in stars only knows where."

Pink scrunches her face up and grits her teeth but says nothing as she's lead away by her pearl under White's ever watchful eyes.

* * *

White keeps a handle on her anger as news from a quartz soldier reaches her. Calling for Pink’s pearl, the star’s eyes shine brighter than ever before in rage as the summoned gem enters her room. "I thought I told you to keep Pink on Homeworld-- within her wing preferably, and yet I hear that not _only_ has she been in continuous contact with Blue and Yellow in their _ships_ , but I also hear that she's to colonize a planet called 'Earth' within the next moon's cycle."

"I apologize Shining One! But my diamond told me that she--"

The pearl didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as White struck her in the head with a glowing hand. She ignores the gem's cries as she reaches out slowly with her finger and allows the glowing digit to enter the pearl’s gem. White’s own light warped the pearl until all that was left was a gray, hollow, husk of a shell. Keeping the gem upright, the celestial being gives her new pearl her orders.

"Fetch my pearl and let her know to tell Pink that I will be keeping you and, in your place, my pearl will do her bidding."

The previously pink pearl smiled woodenly up at White and adopted a stance like the diamond’s as she stared unblinkingly ahead. "Yes, my diamond”.

The celestial body would let Pink do as she wished for now but sooner or later Pink would see how hard it was to run a colony and she would finally understand why White kept her from colonizing planets in the first place.

* * *

It takes six thousand years, but finally Pink is back from playing on the world she was made in and White calls for her presence immediately. No matter where her diamonds went she would know their every action—they were made from her after all.

“ _Pink_! There you are.” She had been growing tired of waiting for her Pink’s safe return home. “Hello, Starlight, you certainly gave everyone a scare. They’re all just _thrilled_ to see you safe and sound.”

“Um… hi, I--?”

“As for this latest little game of yours, thank the stars it’s over. Did you have fun? Did you get everything out of your system?” She would encourage Pink need to find better ways to play and get attention than to fake her own shattering.

“I--!”

“Good, good. Everyone is so relieved,” she would have to remind Pink on her manners and how she shouldn’t interrupt when people with more power than her spoke. “Welcome home, Pink,” the star added before quickly calling for a pod to take Pink to her old room. Now that Pink was back, White would be able to continue her previous plans.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah if you have any questions feel free to leave them in the comments section


End file.
